


Help

by Carolina_Writes



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuteness, fall out boy - Freeform, thnks fr th mmrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina_Writes/pseuds/Carolina_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

{ A/N so yeah it's my first one but it'll do. I will mention it's my writing unless it's a request or I got the idea from tumblr or something but yeah~ enjoy }

The days were passing by and your mood wasn't going anywhere except the "oh you're depressed too bad" area. So of course you stayed in bed and in your room you shared with Patrick practically everyday and you felt like an absolute mess, but alas nothing changed.

That is until this day.

Your (E/C) eyes fluttered open to the sound of rain, a very gentle pitter-patter hitting the windows of the room you were sleeping in. Your lips parted in a grin and you squealed. Patrick's light snore stopped abruptly and he jolted at the sound of your high pitch pleasure.

"Baby are you okay?" He asked groggily. You turned to him and smashed your lips onto his. Your lips muffled his squeak of surprise.

"Never been better." You said against his lips and jumped out of his arms,rolling out of bed. You turned to your closet and threw open the doors, grabbing an outfit and walking to the bathroom ( aka the picture of the outfit somewhere above if on phone/iPod or whatever or its at the side because you're on the computer ).

"C'mon Pat! Let's go outside!"

He groaned at the name you gave him.

"Y/N-"

"Just c'mon lazy butt." You said giggling and closing the door, slipping your outfit on. Patrick smiled at the sound of you laughing again. It had been a while since he heard the beautiful sound. The rain caught his attention as it knocked on the window and it finally clicked.

The rain!

He rubbed at his eyes, and finally grabbed his phone from the bedside.

It was nine in the morning. Sighing he stood up none the less, giving anything just to make you go back to the bubbly and happy self. He slipped his shirt off just as you walked out of the bathroom. Your breath caught in your throat and you wanted to enjoy the view as much as you could.

Hot hot hot hot

You blushed as he started to grab the hem of his mesh,black,shorts but you cleared your throat. He jumped,surprised,and turned a few shades of red as he slowly spinner to lock his eyes with yours.

"U-Uh. H-Heyy!" He stuttered awkwardly.

"Hi." You mumbled and examined his front. Damn, he look hella hot.

"S-Sorry. I didn't know you were there." He mumbled and turned away.

"No! It's fine. You're hella hottttt-good look- okay screw it you look hella fine." You admit. He scratched the back of his neck and ran a shaky hand through his hair. You walked forward and wrapped your arms around his torso.

"Baby you're an amazing person, inside and out. Don't ever think I would think differently. Please, I love you." You mumbled against his back. He grabbed your hands and gave them a squeeze before he made you let go and he walked into the closet, looking for a shirt.

You sighed but let him have his way and sat at the edge of the bed.

"So...where are we going?" His voice muffled softly from where he was standing. You hesitated, trying to collect the right words so you could convince him to go to the park nearby.

"Um, somewhere near! Not that far actually. I'll drive. I'll be downstairs babe." You shuffled out of the room before you gave Patrick a chance to respond. You shuffled down the steps and made your way to the kitchen to grab some cereal.

About five minutes later Patrick was down the stairs with a black cardigan,some skinny jeans, a gray shirt, and his lucky fedora (not that he doesn't have only one....he has many lucky fedoras according to past occurrences) with his glasses.

"So mind telling me exactly where the hell we're going?"

"A place."

"Don't sassy me. I want to know where we're going."

"It's a surprise!" You say as you munch on your cereal calmly.

"Y/N it is nine in the morning, the second week off my tour and you won't tell me where we're going!"

"Pattycake you need to chill." You said laughing. He huffed at the name you gave him once again and he marched into the kitchen, grabbing the same cereal and pouring himself a bowl. He plopped down at the table with the gallon of milk in his hand and he grumbled,pouting.

You finished your cereal and placed the bowl in the sink.

"Now maybe if you hurry up Mr.Slow Poke."

"Don't rush me, you won't even tell me where we're going."

"I'll nag at you like your mom if you don't hurry up mister."

"Point taken."

He shoveled his cereal in his mouth and you watched, rolling your eyes whenever he would look up,smirk, and slow down a notch. You finally had it when you grabbed your phone and connected it to some speakers that were laying around. You scrolled through your phone and smirked, having an evil plan to hurry him.

The beat of the song started up and you sung along,

"I'm gonna make it bend and break  
It sent you to me without wings  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show!"

You glanced over to him as he paled and froze in his spot. He looked up with wide eyes and a horrified look.

"Take it off!"

"Let the good times roll, let the good times roll"  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
'Who does he think he is?'  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys"

He shot up and playfully glared at you.

"Y/N I'm serious!"

"Sirius is dead~" you chimed in right before going back to singing.

"One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
'He tastes like you only sweeter, '  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."

Patrick sat back down and kept eye contact as he basically inhaled his cereal.

"Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
Is always cloudy except for  
except for  
When you look into the past  
look into the past  
One night stand off  
one night stand oh"

He would not stop eating.

"You can only stop me when you're done eating honey."

"One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories!  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter."  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."

You danced and twirled as he jumped up and raced to the sink, dumping his cereal in it.

"They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoooaaaa!"

Your singing was cut off by his lips. He sighed a relief when you stopped and he paused the video. Giggling you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Shut up." He mumbled and he was going in for another kiss when you moved and he stumbled. Laughing you rushed into the living room and threw on your boots, grabbing Patrick's black combat boots and tossing them to him.

"Let's go."

~*

You hop out of the drivers side and your shoes crunch some leaves, you inhale the scent of Fall and smile, rubbing your arms as the rain drizzles on you. Patrick smiles to himself as he sees you.

"You're such a huge dork." He says and you laugh. He didn't exactly go outside that often and he didn't mind considering he was usually with you or the guys but he was inside not outside. But he'd do anything for you.

He pulls out the keys to the car and hops out of the passengers seat, closing the door and walking around the car, making his way to you. You glance at him with you E/C orbs and connect with his. He doesn't dare look away.

"Excuse you, did you lose something?"

"No."

"Then why are you staring?"

"Because I'm so lucky."

"No shit sherlock."

"Y/N I'm lucky to have you. And I really don't want to lose you over anything. Okay?"

Hesitantly you answered.

"Okay."

He wrapped his arms around your waist and planted kisses on your forehead, nose, and cheeks.

"You're making me desperate here." You say which causes him to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah." He says and plants a firm kiss on your lips. You tangle your fingers in his messy hair under the fabulous fedora.

"If paparazzi find us Im blaming it on you." He says after you pull away your lips from each other.

"Oh boo whoo."

"At least they get my good side."

"Priorities."

He laughs as you take his hand and drag him to the middle of the small park you're in.  
{ This is where you play cheesy music or romantic music idk your choice but it'll add affect if you want it }

"May I have this dance?" You curtsy and he tips his hat.

"But of course!"

He places his hand on your waist and the other holding your hand while you place your left hand on his shoulder.

You begin dancing without any music but it seems perfect as the rain drenched the both of you.

Slipping and giggling you twirl around with Patrick there to always catch you.

Just like on your wedding day.

~

{ holy crap that took forever to write. I'm soerry. I hope you enjoyed it though. Next imagine/one shot coming up don't worry. Thanks (fr th mmrs) anyways, later }


End file.
